Morning Glories 49
is the 49th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: PART ONE OF THE TWO-PART SEASON FINALE! "The Election." Synopsis On a beautiful beach, Casey Blevins reaches out and grabs a handful of sand. Back on the election podium, she stares at the sand in her hand as Susan Dagney prompts her for her closing statement. Casey abandons her prepared remarks and tells the student body how tired she is: "tired of being kept prisoner, tired of watching her friends suffer ..., tired of watching them win". She doesn't want to be student council president, but her friends are counting on her, and she's asking the students to take a stand. The faculty tells them that they have a great destiny but maybe the students should define their own destiny. Meanwhile, Ian Simon and Ike use the Scantron Machine and the Cylinder to make all the students follow Casey's instructions. The Cylinder activates and Casey faints on the stage. Hunter runs up to the stage and accuses Dagney of doing something. Dagney denies it, attributes it to nerves, and declares the beginning of the voting. Georgina Daramount and Lara Hodge are counting the votes and Daramount is aghast: Casey won all the votes after the debate. Since all the pre-debate votes were mostly for Isabel Traveiso, Daramount is convinced that Casey cheated. Georgina thinks that Casey's win has put "The Headmaster in danger, but Dagney scolds her for lacking Recurring Phrases#Faith. She says that however Casey won the election, she is now the class president and they must honor that. The Towerball final is in the final period and the blue team is losing 24-0. Jun Fukayama is furious that Guillaume Sorel is still not letting him play at full capacity but Guillaume threatens to tell everyone about having Jade Ellsworth locked in the basement; he orders Jun to wait for his signal. Ian arrives late to the science fair where Vanessa Richmond mocks him for not having an exhibit set up. He questions the device attached toVanessa's Phone and she tells him that it's the faculty's means to confirm the distance of the transmission. Oliver Simon arrives to start the judging. Hunter, Hannah, and Esi are consoling Casey on her presumed loss while Ike is confident that she won. Casey is sceptical: even if she somehow got more votes than Isabel Traveiso, would the academy actually respect the win? Dagney arrives and asks Casey to follow. She asks Casey "What did you see when your eyes were opened?" and Casey denies knowing what she's talking about. Susan replies that she thinks she knows what Casey saw: "--you gazed into the sun without so much as a blink. And then you looked around you, at the whitest sand--the most beautiful beach man has ever set foot on. The unspoiled beauty of the world." Casey is surprised, especially when Dagney shows her the sand she found on the stage floor. Dagney tells her that she was born to help Casey face the truth. Casey has been searching for someone and it's the reason behind everything she's done in her whole life. Now it is Dagney's task to reunite them. Casey thinks she's talking about Jade, but Dagney denies that they have the girl. She congratulates Casey on winning the election and leads her to The Greenhouse. She tells Casey that they have all waited for this moment. The towerball game is not going well for the blue team: they are now losing 32-0 when the timer hits 8:13. Guillaume signals Jun and they start rapidly scoring points. Jun scores the winning basket just as the game ends and the blue team celebrates before the enormity of what just happened sinks in. Guillaume starts taunting The Headmaster when an earthquake hits. Oliver is eliminating science fair entries when Laura arrives. There are only two candidates left and Vanessa is about to present her project. Vanessa explains that she believes that she can reach past the communication inhibitors around the school and communicate with the outside. Lara begs Vanessa to not go through with it ("for you, your future is just like your past--you can change it. You don't have to go down this road") but Vanessa refuses. She activates the phone and to everyone's surprise, she gets a response. Oliver confirms that the response is coming from hundreds of miles away and incarcerated Vanessa walking on a beach tells her that help is on the way. As the clock hits 8:13, an earthquake hits and Laura apologizes to Vanessa. Casey is surprised that Dagey is actually taking her to meet the headmaster. Susan said that they had made a promise. Casey reminds her that she had sworn to kill him and Dagney asks if that's what she really wants. Casey is angry; the headmaster has caused a lot of suffering for the students. Dagney asks if Casey has considered if all the Suffering was necessary to help the students understand who they truly are. Casey is not dissuaded. Susan acknowledges that Casey is "a string one" and tells her that if that's truly the case then she will need Abraham's Knife and gives it to her. Dagney wants Casey to do what she could not and repeats the "blade to his little throat" speech. Casey takes the knife and is about to enter the greenhouse when the earthquake hits. Several scenes are pictured in quick succession: *A mayan priest *Four men in black suits appearing to argue *Three dead revolutionary soldiers *A man eating in a diner *A native american hunting a deer *A woman running in the streets *Three men in a shipwreck *Two lions mauling a man while a second man watches (rome?) Dr. Ellsworth wakes Casey up in the ruins of the greenhouse. She tells Casey she's "not where you're supposed to be" and that Casey needs to get out of here, she isn't ready. This is a trap, "he" needs Casey "in here" so that out there... but needs to leave abruptly "If he finds me it's all over". As Ellsworth flees, she tells Casey to not believe a word he says. He wants Casey to play by the rules and Casey needs to get back to her friends. Casey leans out of the (rebuilt) greenhouse door at Ellsworth and asks "who are you"? Suddenly she is back in the greenhouse among the Morning Glory beds and someone answers "well, that's an interesting question" and tells her he's been dying to meet her again. The speaker is revealed to be The Scientist in his lab. Characters Featured *Casey Blevins Supporting Characters *Susan Dagney *Jade Ellsworth *Hunter *Andres *Hannah *Esi *Fortunato Medeiros *Akiko *Guillaume Sorel *Denise *Toby *Jun Fukayama *Vanessa Richmond *Ian Simon *Ike *Georgina Daramount *Lara Hodge *Pamela *Oliver Simon *Denise *Toby *Ellen Richmond *The Scientist Continuity *Vanessa is planning to call outside the academy but is only going to call the incarcerated Vanessa. *Incarcerated Vanessa was seen on a beach in Morning Glories 48 *This is the third time we've heard the "blade to his little throat" speech. The first was during Jade's dream in Morning Glories 42 but without the "So what will you do now, dear?" part. The second was in Morning Glories 43 when Dageny tells Ike the whole story and asks him the question. Goofs Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Akiko is reading The Invisibles to Fortunato Medeiros Questions Unanswered questions Quotes "I say many things, miss Blevins, depending on who can hear. And when the audience changes, or at least diminishes--sometimes I say something altogether different"-Susan Dagney References External Links Category:Issue Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Esi/Appearances Category:Hannah/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Toby/Appearances Category:Denise/Appearances Category:The Scientist/Appearances Category:The Headmaster/Appearances Category:Greenhouse/Appearances Category:Beach/Appearances